


Family

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, sick!stiles, spoilers for episode 3x18: Riddled, stilinski family feels are so yesterday, we've upgraded to stilinski/mccall family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' condition gets worse and Scott takes action. Before he does though, Stiles expresses a wish that no one saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night so I was tired as I was writing it. I kinda teared up and possibly almost cried a little writing this. I'm not sure if it was my terrible writing or because I kept thinking about the last episode or because this was actually sad in some places.

After managing to get the nogitsune out of Stiles, which nearly cost them all their lives, Stiles starting going down hill faster. Deaton told Scott it was probably started by the nogitsune as he left Stiles behind and that Stiles wasn't actually sick to begin with. When he found out, he couldn't help it. He just broke down. 

Whenever he was around Stiles, he tried to be cheerful. Stiles knew he was only faking it though. They both remembered what Scott had told him right before his MRI. He would do something about it. But only when Stiles was ready. He just hoped Stiles spoke up soon. 

Somehow, rumors started about Stiles. It was supposed to be kept quiet. None of the rumors were true though. There were whispers of the sheriff's son going insane. Scott saw red each time he heard someone say something like that.  

The most shocking moment was when Isaac slammed a guy against the wall and nearly choked him to death for saying Stiles should be committed. Allison had to pry his hands off of the guy's throat. At least it proved that, no matter what he says aloud, Isaac did care for Stiles.  

Stiles didn't go to school often but Scott always went to see him after school. Sometimes Derek would stop by, Isaac too. Allison as well. Lydia came by the most often after Scott. Danny came by once too. And Jackson even sent him a card, Danny clearly told him what was happening.  

About a month after the nogitsune incident was over, Stiles made his decision. 

"Do it, Scott," he said confidently. "I want my family here in case it goes south though." 

Scott nodded. "I'll call your dad." 

Stiles smiled. "And your mom." Scott almost cried when he said that.  

Melissa and the sheriff got there in record time. Both of them had to have broken a few traffic laws on the way.  

"What's wrong?" the sheriff huffed as he burst into Stiles' room. Melissa came in right behind him looking winded.  

"Nothing," Stiles shrugged. "I just wanted my family to be here just in case." 

Melissa choked back a sob at that and they crowded around the bed. 

"You ready?" Scott asked. 

Stiles gave him a nod. "You sure you know what you're doing?" 

"I, uh, talked to Derek about what to do. He told me it would be better if I bit you on your actual body and not a limb. Only because it helps it take faster."  

Stiles nodded again. "Sure." He turned to his dad. "Dad, I love you."  

His dad gave him a rib cracking hug and sobbed into the crook of Stiles' neck. He pulled back. "I love you too, Stiles. You'll pull through, I know it."  

Stiles gave his dad a smile before turning to Melissa. "Even though you're not my mom, you _are_ my mom," he told her. She gripped his hand with tears in her eyes. "And if I make it, just get married. It'll be better for us all."  

Both Melissa and his dad turned red. "Deal," they said simultaneously. 

"Scotty, don't blame yourself if things go wrong, okay? Promise me." 

"They won't," Scott assured him, "but I promise." 

"I love you, man." 

"I love you too, Stiles," he replied. He didn't move to hug Stiles because he knew it would work. 

Stiles shifted around to lift his shirt up and gave Scott the go ahead. 

Scott's teeth sank into Stiles' side. His best friend.. No, his brother, hissed in pain. After it was over, Melissa patched him up and made them dinner. They had their meal sitting around Stiles' bed. Stiles slowly drifted off and none  of them moved from his bedside all night. 

* * *

Stiles didn't wake up the next morning.  

Scott woke up first and sat there watching his friend sleep. He knew he was fine because his chest was slowly moving up and down. Eventually the sheriff and Melissa woke up and were glad to see Stiles was fine.  

When Scott tried to shake Stiles awake, that's when they noticed something was wrong. He didn't respond. They called his name and shook him and he wouldn't wake up. Scott's first instinct was to rip the bandages off of Stiles' side. 

The bite had healed. Had his healed that fast? He didn't really pay attention to when it was gone.  

"What's wrong with my son?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, trying not to break down.  

Melissa, clearly trying to stay calm herself, replied, "he seems to be in a coma." 

Scott called Deaton and the vet informed him that it was something that only happened in extreme cases. The bite had healed, but there was still an opportunity for things to go wrong. He had the phone on speaker during the call. 

"The only way to be completely certain is to look at his brain," Deaton informed them. "If the deterioration is healing, he will be fine." 

"We'll have to give him an MRI and I don't have access to that," Melissa said. "And if we schedule Stiles for one, that will raise questions and it might take too long. We could sneak in when the hospital is less crowded but then I'd be risking my job." 

Deaton was silent for a moment. "I have an acquaintance an hour from here that may be able to help." 

Within the hour, they were on their way to the hospital Deaton told them to go to. Melissa was driving because the sheriff was shaking and Scott was in the back with Stiles' head in his lap. 

Just as Deaton instructed, a woman met them at a side entrance to the hospital. She didn't say a word as she ushered them in and led them where they needed to go. She told Scott to place Stiles on the MRI table then he introduced herself. 

"I'm Dr, Caroline Smoak," she said. "Alan briefed me on your situation. I think we should get to work so we can ease your minds. I am extremely optimistic that your son is going to pull through." She was looking at both parents when she said it and neither corrected her. 

The sheriff and Melissa followed the Dr. Smoak behind the glass. Scott refused to budge until he knew Stiles was okay. The doctor said it was fine since he happened to be a werewolf. He strained his hearing to listen to everything they said over the noise of the machine.  

"-this area right here," the doctor was saying. "There is quite a lot of deterioration. Much more than there should be this soon after diagnosis." 

Something must've happened because Melissa said, "what the hell was that?" 

"Something that has probably never been seen before," the doctor replied. "His brain is slowly healing before our very eyes." 

Scott turned to see his mom and the sheriff hugging on the other side of the glass. He turned back to Stiles. "You're gonna be alright, bro. I told you." 

"You're son is going to be completely fine, Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski." Cue the redness again. 

Dr. Smoak somehow was able to score them some things that allowed them to take Stiles home seeing as leaving him in the hospital would raise questions. 

* * *

Stiles woke up a week later. His dad and Melissa were at work but Scott was passed out at his bedside. He hadn't left for more than ten minutes at a time since they bought Stiles home. He had missed several days of school. Neither parent said anything to him about it.  

"Scott!" Stiles said loudly causing him to fall out of the chair he was perched in.  

"Damn it, Stiles," he groaned. Then he realized. "Stiles!" He scrambled to his feet and tackled Stiles, squeezing him to death. 

"Scott," Stiles gasped. "I think you just cracked a rib." 

"Sorry." Both of them just snorted. 

Once again, after receiving the call, both parents raced to the house much to fast to have obeyed the speed limit. The sheriff tackled Stiles in a hug and when he finally let go, Melissa hugged him too. They just weren't anticipating the first thing Stiles said to them. 

"So... when's the wedding?" 

Scott barked a laugh and put an arm around Stiles' shoulders. Both of the parents turned red in embarrassment again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really planning to continue this, but if I think of something interesting enough, its a possibility.


End file.
